Odd Love
by wolfandanimefangirl208
Summary: Re-uploaded! Waking up in a cell was probably the best thing for sakura...but she didn't know that at the time. However will Sakura survive Orochimaru's place.


Re-uploaded! I went through this and fixed it up. Now it makes more sense...hopefully

Disclaimer: I don't Own Naruto. I wish I did thought :3

* * *

ODD LOVE

The sound of people walking towards me had snapped me right awake. Quickly I stood up, which was a bad idea seeing as I fell back down in pain. with quite a struggle I managed to get into some sort of sitting position. Taking the time, eyes flickered everywhere. I was not at my camp site, no instead I was in a cell. a dark. wet. dirty. cell.

"oh shit" I whispered as I looked through the bars of the cell. My gaze fell on a table that had a body strapped onto it. It wasn't moving so I assumed it was dead. I cringed when I released that there was flesh intertwined with its long white hair.

Hearing noise, I turned my head towards that direction. My eyes widened at the site of three people that were currently walking into the room and up to my cell. using every inch of my power, I crawled backwards until my back was against the wall. and just to make me look for crazy, I hissed at them like a wild animal.

"now, now Sakura-Chan no need to get defensive" the snake of sound said, his gold eyes peering into mine

"I'm sorry but shouldn't you be somewhere else raping little boys" I ask with my best innocent look

He glare at me while Kabuto seemed to be enjoying himself while smirking "what's so funny Kabuto-kun" I ask sweetly "did Orochimaru-chan finally realise he didn't love you so he moved on to Sasuke. awwww poor wittle thing" I said as if I were talking to a baby. The smirk on his face fell right off, replacing it with a glare that was quite impressive.

I turned my head slightly noticing the young Uchiha "hiiiii Sasuke-kuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun" said person twitched "you know I met your brother the other day, seeing as he's still alive kinda proves that you are too weak to kill him. oh he told me to say hi…so…hi"

Sasuke activated his Sharingan as he started to stalk towards the bars. before he could get there Orochimaru grabbed his shoulders "no Sasuke-kun. I can't let you hurt her, as I have promised her to Kabuto"

Sasuke glared at Orochimaru and than Kabuto. kabuto seeing this just smiled smugly "suck up" I coughed

My snide remark caught Kabutos attention as he turned back towards me with a full grown smirk and a look in his eye that I did not like. Orochimaru smiled his creepy smile and led sasuke away "Come on Sasuke-kun, let us go train." Just because I could I yelled out "HAVE FUN AND DON'T FORGET TO USE A CONDOM!"

The growls I heard left me with a big smile on my face. happy that I pissed them off. I had come to a conclusion, if I was going to die I was going to have fun doing it.

Sighing, Kabuto unlocked the cell, grabbed my arm, and pulled me up. seeing as I culdnt walk I collapsed onto him. damn whatever they did to me it was taking a big toll on my body. In one sudden move I was suddenly within Kabutos arms bridle style.

My face heated up. I looked away praying to Kami that Kabuto didn't see me blushing.

He chuckled. Damn it he saw.

I must of pissed Kami off or something. Hmmm, maybe Jashin-sama will help me.

Kabuto took me out of the room and through this really long hallway. Observing the walls I have come to a conclusion with my brilliant mind that we were underground. Well it was gonna be fun getting out of here.

"sooo, where we going?" I asked sweetly

He looked down at me and smiled. I wasn't a creepy_ -I'm going to take you to my room and eat you-_ smile, it was a nice_ –I'm not going to hurt you-_ comforting smile. oh damn it, it was a smile that made my heart jump and the sun shine and the birds sing…ok this is getting scary. I do not. I repeat do not like Kabuto.

"well I trust that you are hungry, I'm not going to let you starve" he said in a caring voice

'**Oh god take me now Kabu-kun'**

'NO BAD INNER BAD WE DO NOT LIKE HIM'

'**who are you kidding he's sooo cute'**

'WHAT NO HE ISN'T I SIMPLY REFUSE TO LOVE..'

'**..his gorgeous face that I just want to grab**'

'AND BEAT THE HELL OUT OF IT'

'**oh come on Saku just admit that you like him'**

'I'll admit it when, hell freezes over'

'**so you must like him to admit to it when hell freezes over'**

'…what?'

'**aha see I sooo got you there'**

'….riiiiight'

"Sakura-chan hello, are you listening to me" I shook my head and noticed I was sitting down on a chair and Kabuto's hand was waving in my face. I smiled and rubbed the back of my head.

"oh sorry what were you saying"

Kabuto shook his head while chuckling "I asked if ramon was ok, it's the only thing left"

I frowned as a picture of a blonde haired, blue eyed baka entered my mind, smiling widely.

"Naruto" I whispered looking down, not seeing Kabuto's angered face

It was silent for awhile as Kabuto was preparing the food. I snapped out of my thoughts when a bowl was placed before me. looking up at Kabuto I couldn't help but smile "thank you" he smiled back.

After I had finished, he picked me up again seeing as I couldn't walk yet and he walked through hallwayuntil he got to this room. Opening the door, while holding me in one hand, a beautiful room appeared. It had a mixture of purples and blacks and some hot pinks. He laid me on the big king size bed with purple silk covers.

"from now on, this will be your quarters. You will train and live life like normal but if you try to escape you will be punished. Your main purpose here is to heal Orochimaru-sama's arms. That is all, goodnight Sakura-chan" he smiled and left, leaving me to my thoughts.

_**1 year later (ga i'm so lazy)**_

So I've been in this hell hole for a year now. I have no idea if anyone has tried to rescure me or not, seeing as I'm not allowed out. Even though this lace is crappy, it has actually grown on me. Everyday I train with Kabuto, sometimes Sasuke, or even Orochimaru. Let me tell you how strange it was that they had never punished me or hurt me in anyway besides training. crazy I know. like what happened to torturing the captive like in the good old days.

What was super scary was how Kabuto and I grew to be really close. When I wasn't reading books and healing Orochimaru's arms, I hung out with him just talking about random crap and how Sasukes hair has grown longer than mine. Even though I bitch about him, I have gotten closer to Sasuke too. only like a little when he forgets about trying to kill his brother. That dude has issues. The scariest part is that Orochimaru has grown to be like a father to me. I know you are probably asking 'Sakura, what the hell man whats wrong with you' well besides the whole creeping on little boys thing he's actually pretty cool. I mean he reads scrolls to me, and if I have a problem he is always willing to help. He even insists I call him father which creeps his subjects out for Orochimaru rarely shows loving emotions. Maybe hes just happy that his arms will be healed in a couple months time.

Currently I was walking down the hall way to my room after healing 'daddies' arms, when Kabuto appeared by my side. I smiled at him "hello Kabuto-kun" "hello Sakura-chan how are you?" he asked politely. Shrugging I replied ". training. eating. being captive. you know the usual". he smiled at me and I couldn't help but stare deeply into his onyx eyes...I know I shouldn't but I have fallen deeply and madly in love with Kabuto. I know out! Out of all people it was him!

I sighed while turning away opening my door. 'he would never like me like I love him' '**hey Saku you never now, don't give up girlfriend I know you won't'** inner Sakura said putting up her thumbs and winking like Gai-sensei used to do. Kami that guy freaked me out.

I turning into my room an was about to say goodbye to Kabuto when he grabbed me and turned me around so I was facing him. A deep frown was stuck to his face.

"what's wrong Sakura-chan" he asked softly, but I couldn't really hear him I was too busy staring at his lips. I slowly without noticing leaned up and kissed him. after a second I realised what I was doing and tried to back away but Kabutos hands had tightened on my shoulders.

Seeing no escape I looked down. "I'm sorry Kabuto-kun, I-I didn't mean to..." I was cut off by Kabuto's lips. After a few seconds of not moving, I relaxed and kissed him back. We kissed until we had to breath. looking at me, he brushed a few hairs away from my face behind my ear, his other arm moving to settle around my waist.

"I-I..." I was speechless "you didn't think I felt the same way" he smiled.

"I love you Sakura, I always have. That's why I asked Orochimaru-sama to capture you and let you have this room. I could never hurt you" truth shun in his eyes "Kabuto" I whispered. Kabuto leaned down and I met him halfway. This kiss started of soft and gentle then soon turned passionate and needy. He lifted my thigh up around his waist and with a quick jumped both my legs were wrapped around him. With his hold he pushed me up the wall to get balance, his hands then found their way under my shirt and up my stomach. My hands tugged his shirt off and after what seemed like eternity, all our clothes were on the floor. While holding on he guided me to the bed as the real fun soon began.

Sasuke walked through the base to go wake Sakura for training. He casually opened the door and could not help but to stare at the site before him. His jaw dropped as he was not expecting a naked Kabuto and Sakura asleep holding each other. Slowly Sasuke closed the door and stepped back. He stood there for a bit until he heard Orochimaru calling.

Sasuke tensed "oh shit he's coming" and ran the other way before Orochimaru could get him for...eh...training.

* * *

please review and love me 3


End file.
